


Interlude at the Rose-Brewer Wedding

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [41]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick are married. They can't wait until their wedding night to celebrate.





	Interlude at the Rose-Brewer Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick’s shoulders. Around his husband’s shoulders. The vows were exchanged. The marriage licence signed. The speeches done. And now they were married. David was a married man. He never thought it was possible. Never thought someone would want him enough to marry him. But holding Patrick in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. And he was starting to think that maybe he actually deserved it too.

Patrick’s arms sat tightly across his back, holding David firmly against his body. 

‘You look so good in this suit,’ David muttered against Patrick’s ear. Patrick hummed in reply, running his hands across David’s back.

‘So fucking good,’ David breathed, kissing Patrick’s neck, his tongue flicking out to taste.

‘How good?’ Patrick asked, leaning in against David’s lips, his fingers digging into David’s back holding him even closer.

David didn’t reply, not with words anyway. He simply shifted slightly, pressing his firm length against his husband. Letting Patrick know just how much seeing him in formalwear turned him on.

‘David,’ Patrick choked, pulling back enough to look his new husband in the eye.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ David said, his eyes dark with want.

Patrick glanced around the room. His parents were deep in conversation with Alexis and Ted. The Rose’s were dancing on the other side of the room. Stevie was at the bar, ordering herself another drink. Everyone else in attendance seemed equally distracted with their own conversations.

Patrick looked back at his husband, indicating to the door with a quick nod. David bit back a smile as they calmly made their way from the room, hand in hand.

They quickly made their way down the hall to the small hotel room used to store their bags and other belongings. Unlocking the door, David pulled Patrick inside before locking it behind them.

‘I love you,’ Patrick said, pulling himself against David.

‘I love you,’ David replied against Patrick’s lips.

David pushed Patrick up against the wall, kissing him passionately, running his hands under Patrick’s jacket. Patrick moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to hold David’s head, fingers running through his thick hair.

‘God. David,’ Patrick said as David broke the kiss only to press his lips to Patrick’s neck. Patrick ran his hands down to grip firmly to David’s waist.

David moaned into Patrick’s skin, rocking his hips forward to press his hard length against Patrick’s.

Patrick responded by pulling David’s hips even closer, grinding against him with abandon.

Grinding up against each other, kissing desperately, it was as though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. When in reality, despite Moira’s demands that they stay with tradition and spend the night before the wedding apart they had snuck out from under the watchful eyes of their families and like the early days of their relationship, had sex in the back of Patrick’s car.

‘I need to touch you,’ Patrick moaned, his voice breathy as he continued to rock his hips.

David replied simply, his voice breaking with desire, ‘bed.’

Pulling himself from Patrick, David turned, before groaning in frustration when he saw the bed covered high in bags and coats. It crossed his mind to push everything onto the floor, let people deal with it later but thought better of it.

‘Now what?’ he asked. Patrick was already moving beside him, reaching for David’s overnight bag that sat on the small table in the centre of the room. Opening the side pocket with practised ease Patrick pulled out a bottle of lube.

Patrick returned to David’s side, pressing him up against the dresser.

Patrick dropped the bottle on the dresser then took David’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

David smiled into the kiss as Patrick pulled him close, loving how his husband was able to pivot in the situation, while still keeping them on track to what they both wanted.

David pushed Patrick’s deep blue jacket from his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. David ran his hands across Patrick’s shoulders, firm and strong through the white fabric of his dress shirt.

Patrick reached and began to untie David’s bowtie, tugging at the fabric until it came loose from his collar. Fingers working quickly, Patrick undid David’s shirt, pushing the fabric from his chest, but leaving the shirt on. David quickly followed suit by undoing Patrick’s bowtie and shirt. They pulled apart long enough to pull off their shirts and throw them on the chair beside them.

Patrick leaned down to kiss David’s chest, feeling the coarse, dark hair against his lips and tongue.

David ran his fingers through Patrick’s short hair, holding him tightly, directing Patrick’s touch across his chest.

As Patrick nipped across David’s chest, he began to undo David’s pants. David thrusting forward at the touch, desperate for contact.

Once his pants were undone, Patrick reached inside and cupped David’s hard length through his briefs. Davids breath hitched.

Patrick dropped to his knees, pulling David’s pants and briefs down his thighs as he went.

‘Nnghh,’ David bit his lip as Patrick kissed his thigh, sucking a dark bruise on the inside of David’s left thigh.

Taking David’s cock in his hand, Patrick ran his thumb across the leaking head. David watched as Patrick closed his eyes as he leaned forward and sucked hungrily on David’s cock, causing David to cry out. He could feel Patrick hum around his length. Tossing his head back and gripping the edge of the dresser David fought the urge to thrust forward into Patrick’s mouth. His hips stuttered as he focused on controlling himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing shallow. Then he felt Patrick take his hand, releasing his hand from its tight grip on the dresser. Looking down he watched as Patrick placed David’s hand on the back of his head, then running his own hand up his thigh and onto his ass, Patrick pushed David’s cock deeper into his mouth. Even with his mouth full in the most beautiful way, Patrick was giving him permission, telling him to fuck into his mouth.

‘Oh fuck,’ David said, threading his hand through Patrick’s hair he began to thurst shallowly into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as David found his rhythm.

David closed his eyes, letting the feeling of the heat of Patrick’s mouth wash over him. He cried out each time his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat. His breathing hitched, low moans escaped him as he moved faster, rushing towards his climax. Glancing down he saw Patrick eyes closed, brows knit, cheeks and chest flushed red with arousal. He was awestruck, once again by how gorgeous his husband was. He watched Patrick as he pressed the heel of his palm against the tightness of his pants, pushing his own arousal down as he focused his attention on satisfying David with his mouth.

‘Patrick,’ David breathed, his hips slowing. More than anything in that moment David wanted to feel his husband pushed up against him. He wanted them to come together.

Patrick opened his eyes, looking up to David quizzically.

‘I need you…’ David tugged on Patrick’s shoulders, trying to pull him up. Patrick, understanding, took David’s cock deep into his mouth once more before pulling off with a final suck and climbing to his feet.

David’s hands instantly moved to the front of Patrick’s pants and worked the buttons and zip free. As his hands moved, he kissed Patrick deeply, tongue licking into Patrick’s mouth, chasing the faint taste of himself.

Patrick moaned against David’s lips as David pushed his pants down his legs. David gripped Patrick’s waist and pulled him close, their lengths pressing together between their bodies.

‘David, ffuu-,’ Patrick cried out rolling his hips. His voice gravelly from taking David’s cock so deep.

They kissed like that for a while, rocking their hips together, tongues fucking hard into each others mouths, waves of desire and need washing over them.

Patrick broke the kiss to kiss along David’s jaw, before pulling back just enough to reach beside them and grab the lube.

David groaned as he watched Patrick squirt the lube into his hand. He looked back at David with dark eyes and and knowing smile.

Reaching between them with a slicked hand, Patrick took both their lengths in a tight grip.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned, his hips stuttering forward.

‘Fuck, David,’ Patrick dropped his head to David’s shoulder. David gripped hard onto Patrick’s shoulder, fucking his cock into Patrick’s tight fist. 

Patrick moaned into David’s neck, matching David’s thrusts, their lengths sliding together in Patrick’s hand.

The room quickly filled with their moans, crying each other's names and the slick sound of their lengths working against each other. David looked down, and watched their cocks move together, the sight of it hurtling him towards orgasm.

Patrick twisted his wrist,causing them both to cry out. David pulled him closer, leaving barely enough room between them for their cocks and Patrick’s hand. Patrick twisted his wrist again. And again. Eliciting a cry from them each time.

‘Patri-- I’m---,’ David cried out, his orgasm building quickly. His knees started to buckle as his nerves vibrated throughout his body. He held onto Patrick all the tighter, not wanting to let go or fall as their orgasms built. Patrick gripped David, holding him firmly against the dresser.

‘I’ve got you,’ Patrick choked out, his breathing heavy as he hurtled towards the edge. David wasn’t sure how Patrick remained standing, his cries building, hips snapping faster and faster.

David ran a hand up Patrick’s back, gripping the back of his head and pulling him for a messy kiss. Anyone that said men couldn’t multitask had never seen Patrick Brewer fuck, David decided. He held David upright with one arm, twisted the wrist of his other, holding their cock’s tightly together, thrust his hips forward, and fucked his tongue into David’s mouth along with a moan, all while managing to keep himself standing.

With a final twist of Patrick’s wrist and a thrust, David came with a cry, clutching onto Patrick desperately. Moments later Patrick followed, spilling into his own hand.

They held each other, chests heaving, as their kissing became less desperate and hungry and more tender.

‘I love you,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips. David smiled, humming in reply.

Reaching between them, David bought Patrick’s hand to his lips and slowly licked the cum off them. Patrick moaned at the sight.

‘David,’ he breathed, watching as his husband took his finger in his mouth and sucked, dark eyes closed.

Patrick kissed him again, chasing the taste of them both on David’s lips.

‘We better go back,’ David said, even though it was really the last thing he felt like doing. He would have preferred instead to push everything off that bed and lay in his husband’s arms, maybe try for another round soon. Patrick hummed in reply, clearly not quite ready to go back either.

Finally they broke apart and headed to the bathroom together, using the washcloths to clean each other, trading kisses and smiles as they did.

When they dressed again, pulling their trousers back up and putting on their shirts, David stood fixing Patrick’s bowtie, until it was perfectly straight. David fixed his hair while Patrick pulled on his jacket.

Finally they looked like they had when they first entered the room, completely put together.

‘Ready?’ Patrick asked, running a hand down the front of David’s black suit.

‘Yep,’ David replied smiling. Taking Patrick’s hand and giving him a final kiss, they headed out of the room and back towards where the main celebrations were still occurring.

When they reentered the room, they glanced around to see if anyone had noticed their absence. No one said anything or looked at them as they returned, standing at the edge of the dancefloor.

‘I think we got away with it,’ Patrick said against David’s cheek, his arm finding its way around David’s waist.

‘I don’t know about that,’ David said. Patrick followed his line of sight.

Stevie and Alexis stood at the bar, drinks in hand, knowing smiles across their faces.

‘Damn,’ Patrick said as Stevie raised her glass to them, Alexis laughing loudly. Of course it would be those two who worked it out. All they could be thankful for was that their parents hadn’t realised. Or Patrick’s cousins.

‘Regrets?’ David asked as he watched the blush spread across his husband’s cheeks.

‘No. No regrets,’ Patrick said with a smile, his eyes going soft again as he looked at David, ‘let’s keep dancing.’ He pulled David towards the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
